


Romántico

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himiko no había pensado que eso era lo que Hevn consideraba romántico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romántico

La melodía era demasiado suave.

¿Se trataba de una balada?

Himiko no era una experta en música, por lo que no estaba del todo segura. Además, el débil aroma de las rosas, cuyos pétalos habían sido esparcidos por todo el lugar, la distraía más de lo que pensaba aceptar.

Por no mencionar la distracción llamada Hevn, con su vestido corto y ajustado, su escote abierto, su mirada expectante que parecía brillar gracias a la luz de las velas.

—¿Esto es lo que consideras romántico? —Himiko no pudo evitar que la risa no se notara en su tono y eso bastó para que un ligero rubor apareciese en las mejillas de Hevn y su mirada se volviese desafiante.

—¿¡Algún problema!? —reclamó Hevn, poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

Era un buen cambio ser la más calmada en el momento, a diferencia de muchas otras veces en las que Hevn la había puesto en desventaja con sus ocurrencias y atributos, por lo que aunque quería señalar que era cursi y girar sus ojos y usar uno de sus perfumes para que una fragancia más apropiada remplazase la de las rosas, Himiko sonrió.

—No.


End file.
